Beyond Death
by your-darkangel07
Summary: Europe, a country that has evaded soul society's detection for many years due to low hollow activity that is until Voldemort has risen to power again. Unbeknownst to the dark lord, Death has come to visit along with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first story that i posted here... so please bear with me.^^~

Although this is a short chapter (just mainly some ideas to the story), just testing the water for me XD, i'll post the next chapter soon

* * *

Sereitei has been left in great shambles after the war thankfully the royal realm doesn't suffer as much. Soul reapers have been working hard to rebuild their respective division buildings, and other facilities in the vicinity. Loses are unavoidable factor, as such the number of deaths recorded is astounding and the eleventh division took the huge blow. Many seated officers died and regrettably some Vice Captains and Captains died doing their duty. Many things have changed since then not only in soul society but also in the human world.

It was late in the evening as Akon of the 12th division squad, also known as research and development center, received a report about the rise of hollow activity in Europe. With the newly reformed technology of the division, it was easy for him to monitor the situation at hand. For now, he will just watch how this will turn out if before reporting it to Captain Kurosutchi.

* * *

It's been six months since the blood war ended and Ichigo is no longer a substitute shinigami. Three months after the war he's been made a captain of the 8th division squad and a liaison to the royal realm.

He still lives in Karakura town and only three months away from his high school graduation. But nothing is the same ever again. His soul has been residing a _gigai_, much like to Shinji's and Urahara's faux body which can fully function and draw his abilities, because his original body cannot handle his reiatsu. In the weekends, he goes back to his division to perform his captain duties.

Kyouraku-soutaichou has given him time to adjust in his new lifestyle until he is ready to move in Soul Society permanently. He's been required to wear reiatsu dampening bracelet when in human world as to not affect them or worse accidentally kill them.

Halcyon days finally, he wonders if how long will this lasts.

* * *

thank you for your time

8/9/2014


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! Here's the 2nd chapter, sorry it's short tho...

few guidelines:

- a character POV will be written like this _[char]_

otherwise, it's in 3rd person POV

_- 'thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own neither bleach nor hp, so yeah just this story plot is mine ;)

* * *

_[Ichigo]_

Another day has gone by, and I'm only three months away from graduating high school. After that I don't know whether I'll stay here and finish college, I know Kyouraku-san has been understanding in my situation and do not pressure me on what should I or shouldn't do, and I don't wanna abuse that. Maybe, I should reside permanently in soul society.

Surely time flies quickly, but I hope those memories from the blood war will forever be marred in my head. Moreover, learning the truth behind my mother's death is really shocking but I feel the burden I placed upon myself has been lifted. To think I'm also a Shiba, it's a lot to take in, and that part shocks even Rukia.

Crap, all this thinking made me stay up longer than I thought. At least I can still sleep for 4 hours before heading out to my division for the new recruits; hopefully Lisa won't corrupt them with her perverted magazines. I swear Keigo will jump in joy when he sees her stash.

* * *

It's been almost 2 weeks since Akon discovers the disturbance in Europe, and he concludes that it is time to consult his captain over the situation as it has been escalating fast.

Upon arriving in his Captain's office, he pushes the button attached besides the door. It reveals a small screen with small speaker & lens attached to it and a pad with complex structure that only his captain knows how to unlock. _'New security system eh? This is somewhat different from the others' _he thought.

Since the reconstruction and rebuilding of Sereitei begun, the twelfth division is responsible for developing new alarm and security system. Mayuri took this task personally especially building a new security system in his personal laboratory and twelfth division's research facility by himself, careful not to repeat the previous incident of someone breaking in his office.

"What is so important that you have to disturb me in my personal lab, Akon?" Mayuri said with a menacing tone without even turning towards the screen that suddenly pops up against the wall.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, we have some disturbing situation over Europe"

"I'll look over it later when I'm done here" '_hmmmm just a few more dosage for this Arrancar, that Quincy's blood sure held a lot of significant data'. _

Akon noticed that his captain seemed so engrossed with his new lab rat and not minding his inquiry, he hurriedly said,"But taichou, it is important you check this out now. I've been keeping tabs on the situation over there for the past two weeks and the disturbance is escalating fast, I never thought that something like this will happen _again." _

Mayuri slightly tilts his head towards the direction of the screen to get a look on Akon's face. He noticed that his subordinate held a serious expression, and that is something Akon never usually shows unless there is an event that needs immediate action.

"Euurope usually has low hollow activity, and you say a disturbance escalating fast _'again'? _I take it that it has to do with hollow's activities and its people."

"Yes taichou." Akon sigh in relief as he finally caught his captain's attention over the matter at hand.

Mayuri quickly removes his latex gloves and heads over the door where Akon has been standing outside and waiting for him patiently. Upon exiting his laboratory, he looks over his subordinate. "Have you contacted the local shinigami stationed there?"

"Y-yes taichou" Akon quickly replies while handing over the folder to his captain. "And I found out that there have been sightings of a menos-like creatures gliding over the skies."

While browsing the files, Mayuri was shock to find out that Europe, specifically England, a country who had evaded their detection due to low hollow activities ever since he can remember, suddenly pops up in their radar as a place that needed immediate attention. He needs to confide this matter to the Captain Commander as soon as today. Mayuri knows that the soutaichou have a good grasps of the country because it was his previous jurisdiction and more importantly an old tale left untold to many young soul reapers.

"Things are starting to get exciting again, hehehe" Mayuri chuckles darkly. "I'll be right back, continue to monitor the situation."

* * *

see yah really soon

yours truly, タミ darkangel

8/10/14


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh, here's the 3rd chapter sorry for the late update... (kinda slow pacing for a while)

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor HP... -_-**

* * *

The sun is high up in the sky when Ichigo arrived at soul society grounds. It was ten in the morning, just in time to welcome the new recruits from the academy.

The war did a number of casualties, and as such the _Shin'ō_ Academy decided to let the students graduate early to be of use to the Gotei 13. Some graduates barely able to release their _shikai _and some don't perform well in _Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, or Kidō. _

Ichigo sigh, just thinking on how he will train those newly grads made his head ache. _'Well it can't be helped, the Gotei 13 is short in numbers and there's still a lot of ongoing reconstruction not only inside Sereitei but also some inner districts of Rukongai that were affected'. _Walking in the _eight division _training ground he noticed that there are at least twenty-four newly inducted soul reapers.

"Oi gather up you lot!" Lisa's voice boomed in throughout the training ground while holding her favourite porn magazine. "I'm Yadōmaru Lisa, and I'm the eight division's _fukutaichou_. You fools are here to get a briefing on how this division works and know the rules and regulations, do you understand?"

The recruits sweat drops when they noticed the magazine in their vice captain's right hand before answering in unison, "Y-yes _fukutaichou!"_

"Oh seems Ichigo's here…" Lisa looked at the entrance of the training ground where Ichigo was standing a few moments before he _shunpo's_ beside her at the front.

"Yo! Kurosaki Ichigo, eight division's captain." Ichigo introduces himself shortly. "There's only one rule here in my division that is: _To Protect_. "I may not know you all on a personal level, but I know everyone of you has a story to tell and dreams to fulfil. Take pride on your _shinigami _power and use it as your strength to fulfil those dreams and most especially to protect those who are precious to you. Remember being a soul reaper has lots of responsibilities and if you abuse your shinigami status…"

"I'll see to it personally" Ichigo then finishes with a dark tone and releasing a fair amount of reiatsu and then retracting it back after a while just to intimidate the new recruits. Lisa shakes her head at this. The recruits were clearly affected by the sudden released of huge amount of reiatsu suffocating them.

"Taichou, the report of the local shinigami stationed over England is in your office and some other paperwork's"  
"Ugh paperwork, I'll leave to you those recruits now and don't corrupt them much. Oh by the way tell them training will be thrice a week and give them some tasks to help with the reconstruction." Ichigo then flash stepped away towards his office.

"All right I'm left in charge now, so listen you lot! These are the rules and regulations to follow…"

* * *

As Ichigo finishing signing those mountain-loads of paperwork, Rukia barged in his office.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"Yo! Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo inquired without looking to his new companion.

"You idiot, we're supposed to have lunch together! Well seeing that it's almost dinner time now, I supposed you didn't eat yet…"

"Ah, sorry bout' that" Briefly glancing to Rukia's direction by the couch, he added "I've finished my other paperwork but this report from the local shinigami over England got me engrossed."

By this time Rukia moved to peer over Ichigo's shoulder to read the files in his hands. "What is it about? Increased in hollow activities?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it… It seems some people over there are spiritually aware but not to the extent that they can see a soul reaper but enough to feel a hollow's presence. Moreover, there's a fussed about a 'dark lord' whoever the hell that is" By this time Ichigo got a confuse expression on his face.

"Well, have you inquired Kyouraku-soutaichou about this? Maybe he knows something." Rukia said.

'_I remember Kyouraku-san saying that Europe has low hollow activity almost nonexistent, so what gives now?' _Ichigo ponders.

It is indeed unusual for a place to have many spiritually aware beings to have low hollow activity for many years. If you would compare it to his town, Karakura, you can say that the more people who possessed even a miniscule amount of reiatsu will be a perfect meal to those masked creatures and also this is why his town was chosen by Aizen to be the perfect sacrifice to achieve his twisted goal. But if you think about it, why England suddenly got a rise on these activities? Shouldn't it be there in the first place? Is there any kind of barriers that protected them those years? Or is something or someone behind all of this?

"I'll ask him some other time" Suddenly Ichigo's stomach growled in protest breaking the seriousness that's lingering in the atmosphere. Rukia chuckles at this.

"Come on Ichigo, let's go get some dinner then you can go back to your brooding" Rukia smirk at him while tugging his arm so they can get going to have a dinner near the first district of Rukongai or else Ichigo won't move his ass over.

"Wha-what the hell Rukia! I don't brood! And stop tugging my arm I can walk just fine" Ichigo said scowling at the petite shinigami.

"Whatever you say _baka_"

"Midget" And that earned him a well placed kick on his chin. Some things never change.

* * *

Mayuri walks up to the first division barracks requesting for an appointment with the captain commander. He decided that he will confide this matter to him before taking action on the matter himself, well considering it is not within his jurisdiction.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, what brings you here?" Nanao said eyeing the odd captain suspiciously.

"Tsk, I'm here to talk to the soutaichou about some important matters" Mayuri's mutters in his creepy commanding voice.

"You should have sent a hell butterfly for a prior noticed then" Nanao retorts back. Suddenly the connecting to the soutaichou's office opened revealing a man with pink _haori_.

"_Yare-yare_, what has got you so work up this fine evening my lovely Nanao~chan?" Kyorakou said in his usual teasing voice when addressing to his _fukutaichou_.

"Hmmp, Kurotsuchi-taichou is here to see you" With that she walks away from the scene.

"Nanao~chan, don't lea—"

"Ahem" Mayuri's voice cuts through. "Ah, well _'soutaichou'_ I've had some interesting matters to tell you."

When Shunsui Kyouraku took over the position of being captain commander, not everybody is pleased, well let's just say only one captain is not pleased. Mayuri always considers himself above anybody with his intellect and all, but only Yamamoto has earned his praise and high respect. Though Mayuri have some respect to Shunsui in his own way, it doesn't mean he can't argue back with him. It's just the way he is as always.

Going back to his commander's voice, Kyouraku offers "Let's talk this over a cup of good _sake_, shall we?"

"I don't drink, besides we have an important matter to discuss and it's about your previous jurisdiction in the human world, or perhaps should I say an isolated place within the human world?"

With that Kyouraku leads the other captain towards his office. This will going to be a long talk, and Ichigo is yet to find out.

* * *

A/N: I don't think these translations are necessary coz' probably you've come across with these words before, but nevertheless i'll put it in here:

_Shin'ō _Academy - spiritual arts academy

_shikai - _first release form of a soul reaper's sword (zanpakuto)

_Zanjutsu - _swordsmanship

_Hakuda _- close combat style fighting (hand-to-hand combat)

_Hohō - _fast movement(footwork)

_Kidō - _demon arts

_fukutaichou _- vice captain

_taichou - captain_

___soutaichou _- captain commander

_shunpo - _flash step

_baka - _idiot

_sake _- rice wine

Until next time... Thank you for reading ^^~

8/13/2014


End file.
